Captain America and Caitlin one-shots
by Judware98
Summary: pretty much as the title says
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be one shots of Steve and Caitlin, but Caitlin is not going to be Tony's sister but his daughter and she is not a shield agent, shes a physicians assistant. so everything is going to be a little mixed up.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The wedding:

"I'm so nervous, Natasha." I told as i waited in the bridal room of the church.

"Cat, Clint just texted me and told me he is as nervous as you are. You love him right?"

"With all my heart. There could never be anyone else." I told her truthfully.

"Then there isn't anything to be worried about. I know he loves you more then anything. Last week when you were out with Pepper running last minute errands, all he could talk about was hoe excited he was to get married to you and start a family with you. He wants to experience everything that he missed while he was in the ice, with you, Cat." I never knew that he felt that way, i thought to myself. I mean we never really talked about kids but I knew he wanted them.

"Alright let's do this." I said to her confident in the love we have.

"I, Steven Grant Rogers, take you, Caitlin Elizabeth Stark to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." He said a tear growing in his left eye as he put the "Caitlin the first day I met you I knew I you were the one for me. People say that love at first sight isn't real, but they obviously didn't know about us."

"Now Caitlin will state her vows." The priest said.

"I, Caitlin Elizabeth Stark, take you, Steven Grant Rogers, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." I finished. "Steve you are the light of my life, I've never met someone who is as brave, kind, sweet, generous, and most of all loving. There is no one else on this universe who could steal my heart like you did." By the end of our vows tears were streaming down my face with no sign of stopping.

"By the power invested in me, by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Steve reached his hands to my face and wiped the tears away. He then put one hand on my hip and kept the other on my face. The kiss was slow and sensual giving me goosebumps, he pulled away and whispered in my ear. "I love you so very much, Mrs. Rogers."

"I love you too so very much, Mr. Rogers." I whispered back.

/

wedding/set?id=197528666

this is wedding link


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve?" I asked sleepily when I heard the door to the house shut. My husband of 3 years was out on a mission and i was worried sick.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He said breathlessly He came into our master bedroom and I turned on the light then gasped at the sight of his uniform. It was torn all over his stomach and chest, cuts littered his body.

"Oh, Steve." I just stared for a few moments. "Strip off you uniform and sit down on the bed. I'll get the first aid kit."

"Cat, I love you but this is excatly what I wanted to avoid." He told me while stripping down to his boxers.

"Didn't want what to happen?" I said, voice slightly raised.

"For you to go all mother hen on me, sweetpea."

"Well Steven, you are going to be seeing Mother Hen more often."

"And why is that." Then realization hit him like a truck, his eyes wide and with a big smile. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded. "I'm pregnant, a month along." He jumped up off the bed then picked me up and spun me around. "I found out this morning, Pepper came and I had some morning sickness and she suggested that I take a test. And it was positive."

"Caitlin, you have no idea how happy you have just made me." He bent down to my still flat stomach and kissed it multiple times. "I will always protect you and your mom, squirt." A smile spread across my face and I couldn't be happier.

"Squirt?" I asked, him still kissing my belly.

"I thought the baby should have a name till we find out the gender." He got up off the ground towering over me. "I'm going to take a shower and clean up these cuts, while you mama bear get some rest for both you and our little cub." He leaned down and kissed me passionately on the lips then led me to the bed and laid me down underneath the covers. The sleep started to settle again over my eyes. "Sweet sweet dreams, my love." He then slipped his hand under my shirt and said, "I love you too, squirt."

My eyes grew heavier and heavier, "We love you too, Steve."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

7 1/2 Months Pregnant

8:00 p.m.

"Steve!" I called from the baby's nursery.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked, walking into the nursery. I stared at the wall that was covered with different shades of greens, yellows, and blues. "Trying to figure out the color of the paint?" He walked behind me and wrapped his long, muscular arms around me, letting his hands rest on my ever growing belly.

I sighed in defeat, "Yes. It's a color it shouldn't be this hard!" I exclaimed, feeling the waterworks start. My body lightly shook with each inhale of breath.

"Sweetheart, it's not that bad." He said, turning me to face him, wiping away the tears. "How about we get rid of the colors you don't want then we'll think about the rest. Okay?"

"Okay. I just want our baby boy's room to be perfect. " We just stood there looking at the colors, taking out the yellow colored paint. Then, I felt the weirdest sensation. It was a cross between a light touch and a twinge of pain. "Ouch!" I moved my hand to my stomach and started to feel for the sensation.

"Cat, what's wrong?" The worry was evident in his voice."The baby is kicking!" I said, grabbing his hand and put it to the spot.

"That's amazing. That's our baby!"

"Yep!" I said, popping the p. I looked down at the love of my life and saw him interacting with my bump. But to be honest it was kinda of turning me on, its those freaking hormones! "Steve, what you're doing is making me the happiest person alive right now. But it is severely turning me on right now." He wasted no time in sweeping me off my feet.

* * *

Going to sleep after making love that night was hard. I couldn't get comfortable my huge stomach was making it hard to get comfortable, the baby kept kicking therefore making me even more uncomfortable than before, and then those damn colors kept me up almost all night. Looking over at the bedside clock I learned that it was almost 6:00 in the morning. So I just tried to get up. Keyword: tried. 6:00 in morning means Steve has already gone on his run and is probably showering, so I looked over to the our master bathroom. The door was closed with small rays of light peeking out from underneath. Just then the door opened with my husband's tall and muscular stature facing towards me. The light temporarily blinding me.

"Ugh, Steve!" I flipped the duvet over my eyes to block out the bright lights emulating from the bathroom.

"Sorry, Sweetheart." He turned off the bathroom light and laid in bed next to me, starting to kiss up my shoulders and work his way up to my next.

"That feels really good, but our baby boy does not like it. He won't stop kicking." He paused to feel my belly. "Well, he isn't doing it now. Start to do it again my handsome husband." I said, holding onto his broad shoulders as I start to shudder at his sensual actions. As he kissed my shoulder, he felt my ginormous stomach, feeling our baby boy kick furiously.

"I guess he doesn't, but that won't stop me and my super soldier body from making love to your very," kiss "beautiful," kiss "mother." and I think you know where it goes, again.

steve_rogers_babys_nursery/set?id=206891811

* * *

I know that this is kinda choppy but its what i got. Sorry I take forever but ya know.


End file.
